the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter
Peter is a young prostitute who works in ill-famed New York City neighborhoods. Slightly older than his friends, he often acts as a group leader. He's a guest starring character in ‘The Alienistʼ portrayed by Tommy Rodger. Character Overview Peter is a teenager with a light complexion, curly brown hair and blue eyes. Like other prostitutes, he often wears feminine clothes. Peter is a young boy from the poor neighborhoods of New York City, most likely the Tenderloin. He was one of the boys who worked at the Golden Rule under the protection of Scotch Ann before the brothel was closed by the police. Slightly older than the other boys, he often acts like a protective older brother to the younger ones, such as Rosie. When he is with clients, he has proved to be quite naive and accommodating even though this could be a farce to meet the needs of the customers. Story New York City, 1896. Peter, Rosie and another boy were playing in the squalor of their room at the Golden Rule brothel when the police came to snoop. A handsome tall, blue-eyed man lifted the filthy curtain that concealed the room, but none of the boys was able to seduce him because Scotch Ann wanted to know why the police was wandering around since they ordered the brothel to be shut down. Later that night, the three boys were at the Gelateria in the Tenderloin for an ice cream. A young man with a silver smile entered the shop, and asked if one of them girls was up for a bit of fun. Peter decided not to miss the opportunity to get money from a wealthy client. Once he got into his apartment, he stripped naked for a bath in milk. At ease in the luxury of the room, Peter relaxed in the tub filled to the brim with milk by the young man while, unbeknownst to him, the client poured a poison into his glasses. Once out of the tub, Peter wore a nice white gown with lace and ribbons. Seeing him, the man was immediately excited. Peter and the mysterious client, therefore, began to dance in the living room of the apartment until the situation became excitingly dangerous when the man was about to attack him. The erotic encounter was abruptly interrupted by a woman and a man who turned out to be the client's mother and her servant. The lady's servant firmly grabbed Peter's arm to chase him away. Before being thrown out in the streets, Peter barely had time to ask if he could keep the dress but the young man — that now he knew was named Willem — was now completely baffled by his mother's presence to pay attention to him. A few days later, Peter was taking care of his younger friends wandering the filthy street with Rosie, Joseph and another boy. His attention was immediately caught by Rosie touching the carcass of a horse on the sidewalk, and he promptly said his friend to leave it be. Memorable Quotes :Peter (to Willem): "I've never had a milk bath before." :Peter (to Willem): "Can I keep the dress?" :— Hildebrandt’s Starling ---- :Peter (to Rosie): "Come on, Rosie. The thing's dead." :— Ascension ---- Gallery |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x04-47-Golden-Rules-Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-118-Golden-Rules-Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-95-Milk Bath.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-99-Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-103-Willem and Boy Dance.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-104-Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-107-Willem and the Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-112-Boy tossed out.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-02-Slums.jpg Notes * Peter doesn't have a counterpart in the novel by Caleb Carr. Episode Appearance * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 5: Hildebrandt’s Starling * Ep. 6: Ascension References Category:Prostitutes Category:Episodic Character (The Alienist)